Known spark-ignition (SI) engines introduce an air/fuel mixture into each cylinder that is compressed during a compression stroke and ignited by a spark plug. Known compression-ignition (CI) engines inject pressurized fuel into a combustion cylinder near top dead center (TDC) of the compression stroke that ignites upon injection. Combustion for both SI engines and CI engines involves premixed or diffusion flames controlled by fluid mechanics.
SI engines may operate in different combustion modes, including a homogeneous SI combustion mode and a stratified-charge SI combustion mode. SI engines may be configured to operate in a homogeneous-charge compression-ignition (HCCI) combustion mode, also referred to as controlled auto-ignition combustion, under predetermined speed/load operating conditions. HCCI combustion is a distributed, flameless, kinetically-controlled auto-ignition combustion process with the engine operating at a dilute air/fuel mixture, i.e., lean of a stoichiometric air/fuel point, with relatively low peak combustion temperatures, resulting in low NOx emissions. An engine operating in the HCCI combustion mode forms a cylinder charge that is preferably homogeneous in composition, temperature, and residual exhaust gases at intake valve closing time. The homogeneous air/fuel mixture minimizes occurrences of rich in-cylinder combustion zones that form smoke and particulate emissions.
Engine airflow may be controlled by selectively adjusting position of the throttle valve and adjusting opening and closing of intake valves and exhaust valves. On engine systems so equipped, opening and closing of the intake valves and exhaust valves may be adjusted using a variable valve actuation system that includes variable cam phasing and a selectable multi-step valve lift, e.g., multiple-step cam lobes that provide two or more valve lift positions. In contrast to the throttle position change, the change in valve position of the multi-step valve lift mechanism is a discrete step change.